Shikamaru & Ino
by Lindz Uchiha
Summary: well, it it a simple story about Shikamaru and Ino and how they will get together... eventually...
1. Love?

Well, hello! My first story and hopefully not my last! Please don't judge it too harshly!

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino walked behind their fathers.

Shikamaru: "Man, this is such a drag. I hate when our dads get together. We have to babysit them. I'd rather stay at home and sleep."

Choji: "I'm hungry! Hey dad-"

Ino punched Choji's stomach. Choji stopped mid-sentence.

Ino: "Choji!!! We just had lunch!"

Choji's stomach grumbled loudly. He held his stomach as if he was in pain.

Choji: "But I'm hungry!!!"

Shikamaru looked at his two best friends argue. He looked closely at Ino and smiled to himself.

Shikamaru: She looks prettier now with her short hair. I have to admit that I used to love the way she used to swing her long hair. It looked so… flirtatious in a completely innocent way

Shikamaru wanted to punch himself. He couldn't believe the fact that he was thinking about Ino in that way. He knew very well that Ino and he were no more than friends. Shikamaru tuned back into the conversation when Ino directed her statement towards him.

Ino: "Aren't I right, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru simply shrugged.

Shikamaru: "Not to join sides, but I'm with anything Ino says."

Choji turned to face Shikamaru.

Choji: "But- but- but- but-…"

Shikamaru pointed at Ino and shrugged again.

Shikamaru: "Anything Ino says, goes."

With that, they continued to follow their fathers.

Later that night, Ino brushed her short hair out.

Ino: I can't believe that Shikamaru said I was right!!!

Then Ino blushed into a deep shade of red. She grew embarrassed of her thoughts.

Ino: What's wrong with me?! I'm not supposed to feel this way about Shikamaru!!! I'm supposed to love Sasuke!!!

Ino put down her hair brush.

Ino: But… I… don't…I love…Shikamaru…

With that troublesome thought in mind, Ino went to bed.

Ino stood in front of him. She looked beautiful in her white dress. Her blond hair swayed with the wind, since it had grown out.

Ino: "I do…"

Out of nowhere, Shikamaru heard a voice. He was too focused on Ino to notice who it was.

Voice: "You may now kiss the bride."

Shikamaru smiled. He inched his face closer to Ino's and...

Shikamaru fell off his bed. He rubbed his head which was throbbing with pain.

Shikamaru: "Owww…"

Shikamaru: Was that a dream? A simple dream? Man, what a drag. I really hoped that it was reality…

Shikamaru smiled in the dark and got back into bed. He felt this feeling that he knew that it was supposed to be shared with. He really wanted to share this joyful feeling with someone. And that someone had to be Ino.

Ok! That was part one of this story! I just have to give it a part two… The problem is that I don't know how to continue it, so help is welcomed!

Please send your suggestions in reviews and thanks once again!


	2. How do you do it?

Shikamaru quickly looked around and noticed Ino go inside the flower shop. He thought to himself, "Should I follow her? I don't want to seem like a stalker." Then Shikamaru saw Sakura go into the store. "Damn! What a drag. I'll see Ino later." Shikamaru turned around and headed towards Choji's house.

xxxxx

Ino looked at Sakura. Ino took a deep breath and asked her a question. "How do you do it, Sakura? I mean, hang around with Sasuke when you love him? And, how do you feel so comfortable? How?" Ino looked at Sakura again with sincere eyes.

Sakura laughed out loud. Not at Ino, but at the fact that Ino was asking this question to her. "I don't know Ino. I just try to be myself and I hope for the best. Why?"

Ino smiled. "Oh! No reason. Just simple curiosity." Ino smiled at the fact that Shikamaru had immediately come to her mind.

xxxxx

I know. It's kind of short. But, hey, work with me. ;D


	3. Blossoming Love

Shikamaru walked down towards the woods outside the village. He silently thought, _I wonder what Azuma wants_. He kept walking into the woods. He stepped on something that crunched. He lifted his foot and looked down. Shikamaru smiled. _I guess Choji's here too_.

XXXXX

Ino looked at Choji with disgust. "Can you put those away? They're totally gross." Choji kept munching on his chips. Ino stomped and cried out. "Choji! Please! Do you know how much fat there is in those???" Choji simply shrugged. Ino thought to herself, _I don't have to go through this with Shikamaru. Where is he anyways? I haven't seen him all week. I have to talk to him_.

As Ino thought this, Shikamaru walked in. Ino's expression immediately changed. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked at Ino skeptically. "Hey Ino. What's up Choji?"

Ino caught herself. She changed and hardened her voice. "Where have you been? We've been waiting since forever! Why are you always late?" Ino kept talking, but Shikamaru blocked her out.

_I can't believe I like a babbling girl who can't be real about her feelings. So much for asking __her__ out. Maybe Temari might be different. Man, this is such a drag_.

Shikamaru looked at Ino. He smiled and thought, _why do I always fall for blondes?_

XXXXX

I know. That blonde crack is weird.


End file.
